A Brave New World
by Carmen Veiga
Summary: Most teenagers have to worry about tests, friends, and whether you're going to get asked to prom or not. For Cassandra Blake, her world changes with one visit. Thrown into the world of mutants, Cass must learn how to control and use her power for good, while also trying to find herself. Not far away, The Brotherhood continues to grow. (Takes place after the first Xmen movie.)
1. Prologue

**Author's notes- First of all, thank you to Aiden Cross for helping me out with this first chapter! He has an account on here too, so go check out his stories!**

 **Anyway, this was something I've had in mind for a long time. I love making OCs, don't care what the haters say. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm going to enjoy writing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen. I do however, own Cassandra Blake and any other OC that makes an appearance in this story. Unless you ask my permission, they're mine!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _Gloucester, Massachusetts_**

"It doesn't matter that she has powers or not, we love our daughter! We're just trying to think of other options for her."

Cassandra sat at the kitchen table, looking out the frosty window and listening to the conversation in the living room. She hadn't even been home for five minutes when her mother told her to wait it the kitchen. Her parents were apparently having an conversation with "someone important".

 _"Are they sending me to some nut house? All because I have powers?"_ she thought to herself. Tuning out the conversation, she busied herself with pushing a marble across the table. Katie must have left it there earlier.

"Cass?"

Her mother was standing in the kitchen door. Her smile was bright, but sadness tinged her eyes.

"Am I being summoned by the Goblin King?" she asked sarcastically. This meeting seemed to be making her mother upset, and she didn't like it.

"Come on in, Supergirl," her mother teased. "There's someone here who wants to speak with you."

Walking into the living room, Cassandra's eyes fell upon the man talking with her father. The stranger seemed to be in his late sixties, bald headed, and wearing a dark blue suit. The wheelchair he was sitting in looked more advanced than she had ever seen. The man turned his chair so that he was facing her fully.

"Hello, Cassandra. My name is Charles Xavier. It's very nice to meet you."

"Um… Hello Mr. Xavier," Cassandra said, bewilderment in her eyes, "What's this about?"

"Why don't you take a seat."

Still confused, Cassandra sat down in the armchair in front of the coffee table. She looked toward her parents.

"Are you guys sending me away? Did I do something wrong?"

"No! Of course we aren't, honey," her father immediately said.

"Then what's this all about?"

"Professor Xavier here, runs a school for special children like you," Cass' mother replied.

"Mutants, you mean."

"Yes Cassandra, mutants," Professor X slipped in.

"How can you run a school for people like us? You look completely normal."

"Ah, true, but some powers don't manifest themselves on the outside of the body."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother is remembering the first time she took you to the beach, you cried when your toes touched the water because it was too cold, you were three years old. Your father, is trying to plan the distance between here and the school to make regular trips each year. About three and a half hours Mr. Blake."

Both of Cassandra's parents stood in shock, not believing what had just happened.

"You can read minds?" Cass whispered across the table.

"Yes, and there are many more people with more spectacular abilities than that at my school. If you'll permit me, I'd like to ask some questions of you before we proceed."

"Um sure," Cass was still dumbfounded by the spectacle that had just been performed in front of her.

"Thank you. Now first thing's first, how old are you, Cassandra?" Mr. Xavier asked.

"Fifteen?"

"And how old were you exactly when you discovered you had unique abilities?"

Looking at her parents again, Cassandra answered, "I was four..." she trailed off.

"Go ahead, tell him, it's okay," her mother smiled down at her.

"I'd gotten angry and threw a fit, I was little, that's normal. I grabbed the coffee table and they just sort of happened. I started to pound my fists into the floor and left giant dents in it"

"Would you mind showing me what your powers are?"

"Okay," Cassandra spread her hand flat out on the table, as soon as her palm touched it she began to change. Her hand, starting from the tips of her fingers began to turn into solid oak. It rose up her arm and engulfed her entire body until every inch of her, including even her eyes were wooden and firm.

"Wow, that's quite an ability, and can you only do this with wood?"

"No, I can do it with just about anything I can touch."

"Oh really now, then can you try this?" Reaching into his pocket, Xavier pulled out a small chunk of a silverish metal no bigger than a quarter.

"Sure," taking the metal in her hand she transformed again, her body became heavy, heavier than anything she'd ever become before, "What is this stuff?" she said, trying to hold herself up.

"That, my dear, is adamantium, the strongest metal on earth. I am quite surprised you can hold yourself up."

"Well it's not easy. I feel like I'm going to fall through the floor."

Handing back the metal she slowly turned back to her normal self. She stood up and brushed herself off, relieved to not have all of that weight on her.

"Is that all you can do Cassandra?"

"There is one more thing, but it kind of hurts."

"Oh you don't have to do that, right professor? Not if it's going to hurt her," Cassandra's mother spouted, getting flustered.

"Of course not, I'd rather you just tell me than injure yourself."

"Okay, I guess it's just, if I get hurt, I heal really fast. Like big cuts, broken bones. I once broke my shin clean in half and wasn't supposed to be able to walk for a long time, but the next day I was good as new!"

"Incredible, not many have a healing factor as quick as yours. Actually I really can only think of one other mutant who does."

"Who's that?"

"You'll get to meet him very soon I suspect. That is, if you are coming to my school."

"What do you say Cass? Do you want to go?" Her father said as he bent down and laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You'll get to meet people just like you, make a lot of new friends with incredible powers," Mrs. Blake looked softly at Cass' face.

Looking at her parents the cogs in her brain started to spin. What was really seconds felt like she was thinking for ages. Cassandra then directed her attention to Xavier, staring deep into his calming eyes she nodded, " I'll do it."

* * *

 **Post notes- So, what do you guys think? Please make sure to review, favorite, and follow! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes- Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Once again, thank you to Aiden Cross for helping me write the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen. I do own my OCs. Happy? Good!**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"You're okay. You're fine," Cass told herself. She hadn't even been at this school for over an hour and she was already freaking out. Everything was unpacked, she had said her goodbyes to her parents and her sister, and they had just left to drive the long way back to Gloucester. And, now she was all alone.

"Calm down. This is just like college. Kids living on campus feel like this too," she said as she started to pace the room. She caught a glimpse of herself as she passed the mirror above her dresser. Her dark hair that had been pulled back was now down, long, and messed up due to her nervously running her fingers through it. Her light brown eyes were slightly red from not getting enough sleep last night.

"God, I look like I'm high or something," she muttered. She took another deep breath and smoothed down her hair. Last thing she wanted was to give off a bad impression to her peers, who she didn't even know yet. She turned away from the mirror to unpack her last bag, which happened to be her backpack. It was then that she noticed it wasn't in her room.

"Shit! Oh my god, where's my bag!" she whispered. Her thoughts immediately went to the front door of the school. "I must have left it in the main hall when we were unloading," she groaned.

Throwing open her door, she bolted out of the room and down the hallway. There were a few students socializing and walking, but for the most part the hall was empty.

"I just hope nobody decided to steal my bag," Cass thought to herself. As soon as she reached the staircase, her eyes started scanning the floor below as she ran down. She was going too fast, and her foot caught on one of the steps, causing her to fall forward. Her eyes squeezed shut and waited for impact, but it never came.

"Careful! You okay?"

Cass' eyes snapped open. Turning her head, she saw that an older girl had caught her hand, saving her from falling. She looked like she was only a year older with light brown hair and dark eyes. She smiled kindly as she helped Cass steady herself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you," she replied. Call her crazy, but she could have sworn the girl wasn't on the stairs when she had been running down.

"My name is Kitty Pryde. Nice to meet you," she said sticking out her hand.

"Cassandra Blake. But, everyone calls me Cass," she replied shaking her hand.

"I don't think I saw you here last semester. Are you new?"

"Yeah, Professor Xavier actually visited me last week. I just moved in this morning."

"Great! Welcome to the academy. What's your hurry, by the way? Can't be anxious to leave already," she teased.

"Actually, I couldn't find my backpack in my room. I was worried I left it downstairs by mistake."

"Oh, you mean this one?" Kitty slung a dark purple backpack off her shoulder. "It was right next to the front door. I was bringing it around to see if it belonged to anyone."

Cass breathed a huge sigh in relief. "Oh, thank God. I was so scared someone had stolen it."

"Don't worry. If someone had, I would be able to find it," Kitty reassured as she handed over the bag.

"Really? How?"

A mischievous smile appeared on the girl's face. Without a word, she walked backward and right through the wall. Cass' mouth dropped open. She was still staring in awe when Kitty re-emerged.

"Wow. I've had powers my whole life, and I'm still amazed at what others can do," she said.

"Were there not a lot of mutants at your old school?"

"If there was, they hid it well. The only ones I've seen were when they're on the news."

Kitty nodded. She then wrapped an arm around Cass' shoulders and steered her back up the stairs. "C'mon. I'll help you unpack the last of your stuff. You can tell me more about yourself too."

"Okay," Cass' replied with a smile. She had already made her first friend, even if she had almost broken her face in the process. Maybe this school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Getting back to her room, Cass was surprised to see another girl there when she opened the door. She had been sitting on the other bed in the room reading a book. She was tall with dark brown hair and a single white streak in front. Her outfit consisted of a green sweater, jeans, and a pair of brown leather gloves that were sitting beside her on the bed. She looked up in curiosity when she heard the door open.

"Looks like you found your roommate," Kitty said as she moved past Cass and into the room.

"How are you doing, Kitty?" the girl asked.

"Good! I actually just bumped into Cass over here trying to be the next speed demon down the stairs," she replied.

Realizing she was still standing in the doorway, Cass walked forward and held out her hand. "My name is Cassandra Blake. But, you can call me Cass. It's nice to meet you."

To her confusion, the girl quickly pulled on her gloves before shaking her hand. "Rogue. It's nice to finally meet you, Cass."

"Yeah," Cass said shaking off her confusion. "You knew I was coming?"

"Professor Xavier called me into his office a week ago. He told me we were getting a new student and asked if I would be okay with having a roommate."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Kitty piped in turning to Cass. "I never asked you what your power is."

"I can turn my body into any substance that I touch. It's nothing that cool," Cass replied.

"Of course it's cool! You have to show us," Kitty encouraged.

Cass was silent for a few seconds as she looked around the room. Her gaze came to a rest on a glass bird on top of Rogue's dresser.

"Okay," she finally answered. She looked over at Rogue and pointed at the bird. "Is it okay if I use that? I'll be really careful."

"Sure, go ahead."

Cass rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and gently picked up the bird. Holding it in her palms, she made sure Kitty and Rogue were watching before she started absorbing. Both of her arms from the tips of her fingers to her shoulders turned to clear glass.

"That's so cool," Kitty said. "Is that the only thing you can do?"

No. If I cut myself or break a bone, it heals really fast. Like, in a matter of seconds."

"Just like Logan," Rogue muttered to herself.

"Whose Logan?" Cass asked.

"He's another mutant. He came with me to the academy when we were saved in Canada. He left a few months ago, but he should be back."

"Why did he leave?"

"He said he had to take care of some business up North. I didn't get to ask him what it was."

"Oh, alright. Well, what are his powers?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Rogue giggled, "He has a healing factor, a lot like what you described you have."

"And he's got these cool huge metal claws that come out between his fingers!" Kitty interrupted.

"That _sounds_ cool!" Cass exclaimed. She immediately blushed, realizing she probably sounded like such a geek, "Wait, Rogue, what are your powers?"

"Umm, we can talk about that later."

"Aww, please?"

"Come on Rogue, might as well show her now, she's going to find out sooner or later. You can use me," Kitty persuaded her friend.

"Use you? What does that mean?" Cass was extremely confused.

"Just watch. Are you sure Kitty?"

"Yeah, it's not like it's gonna be for long."

Rogue pulled off her gloves and slowly took Kitty's hand. Once their hands touched, Kitty doubled over in pain, her skin starting to pale from its usual color.

"What's happening to her!?" Cass said and ran over to Kitty's side.

"It's alright Cass, I'll be fine," Kitty managed to squeeze out through the pain.

Rogue let go of Kitty's hand, color instantly started to fill back into her skin. She then turned to face Cassandra, "Are you ready to see?"

"You mean that wasn't it?"

"Not at all, that's just the price I pay for it."

Walking over to the wall, Rogue passed through like a ghost, phasing in and out of the room.

"So wait, did you just use the same power as Kitty?"

"To be precise I stole the power from Kitty, she'll have it back in a few seconds."

Huddled on the bed Kitty managed to roll over and look at Rogue, "Come on, I told you that you could do it. You didn't steal anything you big baby," Kitty smiled a big grin that spread across her face.

"That was really cool," Cass whispered loudly.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"See Rogue, told you they weren't bad," Kitty puffed.

Rogue turned to the door as her face turned red," Well, um, we should probably finish getting you unpacked!" Her voice cracking along her sentence.

"Oh, right! But do me a favor, okay?"

"Sure?"

"Just don't touch me while I'm asleep."

As soon as the words left her mouth the three girls laughed non-stop for a while. Rogue put on her gloves and gave Cassandra a hug.

"I was nervous at first, but I think I'm going to like having you here Cass."

"And I think I'm going to like being here."

* * *

 **Post notes- Make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
